User blog:Hanako Inoue/Let's check out PriPara: All Idol Perfect Stage
So um I'm 100% sure you saw me yell that there's a Switch game but yeah THERE'S A SWITCH GAME. Which is hilarious because the day right before they announced it my birthday I was ranting with my father about how a Switch game would be a full arcade port. And it is a full arcade port. I swear it happened and I'M CRYINGCFGHFYDNJYJUNCHJNHGC HNVH So you might know I basically stalked the last 3ds game's development checking websites everyday and was amazingly disappointed when nothing changed from the last one and I'm going to do it for this game too I'm just gonna Update this page everytime I find something interesting, If I find stuff at school I'll just post them in the comment section and overanalyze it later- As of 01/13/2018 We know that: *The game will be out on March 22nd *The genre is fashion and rhythm action **We can easily assume designs are dead because the other games had fashion design and rhythm action *The price is ¥5,980 *It's single player, but you can create up to 6 MyCharacters per user (I don't know if this is implying we can have more save datas...?) **One weird thing is that the PriPara and Pretty Rhythm game has a save data selection screen, but you can only have one save data so that's why I'm not sure what "per user" means **But SIX CHARACTERS!!!! *There's a bonus for those who get the first edition (?) of the game (you can get Hibs and Shion's SCRs in a golden version) *There's a second bonus but we still don't know anything The only screenshots we have are from Amazon and I took my beautiful time to make some comparisons too. You can find them all on PriPara Wiki so I don't have to repost them all XD Some comparisons: (Note: I have no idea what the exact size differences between 3ds and Switch are, because I don't have a Switch yet, so I kinda put the screenshots based on images of the Switch I saw) graphic comparison face type.png|Just from this we can see how the graphics are better (the hair's shading is more soft, and the highlights resemble the arcade more, appearing as the character moves instead of a stable texture like in the 3ds game) graphic comparison live.png|I have no clue where Meganee's glasses are BUT this is really simply beautiful holy shit get used to me overreacting because I'm very hyped As you can see we get team lives, and anime coords return from the dead after 2 years of only design coords on the ds! I put more stuff in the image in order not to write too much here graphic comparison mashing buttons.png|It's beautiful. It looks even better than in the anime. Also the stage behind Laala is the stage from SoLaMi Smile's first lives in season 1!! We're probably getting Pretty Prism Paradise! There was one weird graphic glitch in the last game where the clock when the idol posed appeared split in two instead of being behind you...? Luckily we can say goodbye to that, it was weird graphic comparison cyalume.png|This image kills me and brings me back to life every single time I see it Also how did they even pick this team I also took my sweet time to analyze some other screenshots: Song_list.jpg|The song selection looks WAY better than in the 3ds game! No, really. We can choose the GOLD disc (hard mode basically) in another way. The songs seem to be 32 and I'm betting my ds that Brand New Happiness over there is a pair mode song, because judging from the way they organized the songs, the trio songs are at the beginning of the list, then there's Dream Theater songs (5-person team Mon Chouchou? yes please) and then, MAYBE, Zuttomo Dorosophie_tondemo.jpg|I still dunno why the lines are back now (maybe they took these after beta ver? I really dunno at this point) It. looks. amazing. No really you can say I'm over-over-overreacting but you really don't know how amazing this is for a girl that literally asked her parents to buy her an arcade machine when she was 11 XD Making_drama_pri.jpg|Now this is a random timing to take a shot of the making drama lol XD For once, I can say this looks exactly the same as in the ds game, updated graphics aside. It's weird because it isn't the Candy Alamode one? Welp, maybe the making dramas are random this time? Lovely_solami.jpg|This is an arcade only feature I always wanted to see. Basically in the arcade there's a rhythm part where the characters walk down the runway and you can see them pose according to the leader's coord. Also poor Mirei XD 71zuYTQjLML. SL1280 .jpg|We can safely assume that the friend tickets are stored in a different way and boi. Don't they look way better than the 3ds ones. Also we can say there will be a ton of new hairstyles and colors (hopefully all of them please) tumblr_p2hslk24MC1v7tqb0o5_1280.jpg|We had these poses in the 3ds game too but they look way better now smh XD Also where did the background go? I'm kinda clueless on this. Anyways, team member appeals (these) finally make sense in the console games! Because seriously, the 3ds game was like "Member appeals!" *solo character proceeds to do all three of them* Wrow_coords.jpg|Three SCRs and... a coord I never knew existed! I read in a leak that there are 1300 items (I dunno if coords or coord pieces at this point) and it looks like we get them via PriColle? But I don't know, because without design coords it gets harder to perform and get coins, so maybe they'll really appear in a selection after each live, like in the arcade This is about all for now. You can obviously tell I'm hyped as heck hahaha XD I told you guys everything I noticed about what we may get or now. Now we should just... wait... and... ugh XD Last time it took them exactly two months to put up the stuff about the game... but, since this will be released in three months, I think (and HOPE for my mental health XDDD) that it'll be faster I'm going to update this as soon as we know more and try not to rant about that infamous hairstyle they never put What are your thoughts? I'm definitely gonna buy this thing along with a Switch as soon as it's out And by the way, it isn't region locked! Meaning that you can grab a random American Switch and it'll work just fine C'ya! (The reason I made this is just that I wanted a clear list of all the things that are basically confirmed, since I really have nothing else like other anime or games to look forward to these days) Category:Blog posts